


Ginny Is Badass

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Badass, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Harry tries to break up with his girlfriend for her own safety, she has an even better response for him.Oneshot/drabble





	Ginny Is Badass

Harry Potter took a deep breath. He didn't want to say this. And he knew his girlfriend wouldn't want to hear it either. But this was way too important to just not say it. Especially because it had to do with their very safety.

"I'm sorry," he said finally to Ginny. She kind of gave him a weird look, but let him go on anyway. "I've got to go now. Hunt Horcruxes to stop Voldemort... I have to break up with you." He frowned. "Because you'll be in danger too."

"I mean first of all." Ginny crossed her arms. "He's probably going to take over Hogwarts so technically I'd be in less danger if I go on your little soul-searching bff camping trip. Second of all, I don't think Voldy's going to give a shit if we're dating or not when he murders me for being a 'blood traitor' or whatever other bullshit reason."

Harry wanted to protest, but she was right.

"And thirdly," Ginny finished. "I am better at magic than you and Ron combined. So like, move over scrub, Hermione and I are gonna be killing the Dark Lord."

That would be badass, he had to admit.


End file.
